harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Unbekannte Hogwarts-Lehrerin
Die Professorin (verst. 2. Mai 1998 ) war eine Hexe, die an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei unterrichtete. Sie war möglicherweise einst eine Schülerin dort als ein Mitglied von Horace Slughorns Slug-Club. 1994 besuchte sie sowohl das Willkommensfest, das für die Ankunft von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang gegeben wurde als auch den Weihnachtsball. Ihre Unterrichtsstunden wurden wahrscheinlich von Dolores Umbridge inspiziert im darauffolgenden Jahr, in dem sie bei Sybill Trelawney saß beim Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres. Sie besuchte später die Slug-Club Weihnachtsfeier im Jahr 1996. Nachdem sie in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gekämpft hatte, wurde die Professorin getötet von einem unbekannten Todesser, Greifer oder einem anderem Diener von Voldemort. Trelawney und Padma Patil brachten offensichtlich ihren Körper ins Schloss. Biographie Frühe Jahre Diese Hexe wurde nicht später als 1977 geboren irgendwo in Großbritannien oder Irland mit mindestens einem magischen Elternteil. Es ist möglich, dass sie die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchte als Mitglied des Slug-Clubs des Zaubertrankmeisters Horace Slughorn. Sie erzielte wahrscheinlich gute Noten in einem speziellen Unterrichtsfach. Nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatte, heiratete sie. Sie war im September 1994 verheiratet. . Karriere in Hogwarts Schuljahr 1994–1995 thumb|left|200px|Die Professorin beim [[Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres.]] Die Professorin unterrichtete 1994 an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie besuchte das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres zu Beginn des Schuljahres 1994-1995. Später beobachtete die Professorin die Delegationen der Beauxbatons Akademie für Zauberei und des Durmstrang Instituts bei der Ankunft in Schloss Hogwarts für das Trimagische Turnier. Nach ihrer Ankunft gingen sie und der Rest der Mitarbeiter zur Großen Halle zum Willkommensfest, bei dem sie einige Zeit damit verbrachte in ein Buch zu schreiben. Sie beobachtete die ausländischen Schüler mit Interesse und lächelte warmherzig, als Albus Dumbledore Igor Karkaroff wie einen Freund begrüßte. thumb|Die Lehrerin genau in dem Moment, als Harry für das Trimagische Turnier gewählt wurde. Am 31. Oktober beobachtete sie die Auswahl von Fleur Delacour und Viktor Krum als Champions jeweils von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang durch den Feuerkelch und danach Cedric Diggory und Harry Potter, die beide Champions für Hogwarts wurden. Sie schien nicht so verwirrt zu sein wie ihre Kollegen über die Auswahl des vierten Champions. Später im Jahr, kurz vor Weihnachten, kontrollierte die Professorin eine Studierstunde in der Großen Halle, wie dies auch etliche andere Kollegen taten, eingeschlossen Severus Snape, den sie offensichtlich ablehnte. Es ist möglich, dass sie dies zusätzlich zu ihren Lehrpflichten erledigte. thumb|left|175px|Die Professorin auf dem [[Weihnachtsball.]] Zu Weihnachten besuchte die Professorin den Weihnachtsball und stand bei Professor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Igor Karkaroff und einer Kollegin, als die vier Champions den Tanz eröffneten. Sie lächelte, als Dumbledore mit McGonagall zur Tanzfläche ging. Später im Jahr beobachtete sie die Zweite Aufgabe des Turniers, die Harry Potter und Cedric Diggory als erster und zweiter jeweils betraten. Schuljahr 1995–1996 thumb|right|200px|Die Professorin lauschte [[Dolores Umbridge|Umbridges Rede.]] Während des Schuljahres 1995-1996 besuchte die Professorin erneut das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres und saß bei sitting by einem farbigen Zauberer und Sybill Trelawney. Sie lauschte mit Interesse der Rede von Dolores Umbridge, obwohl sie von den schrecklichen Tischmanieren Trelawneys abgelenkt wurde. Geschnittene Szene aus Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) Obwohl einige der Mitarbeiter "ihre Hände nur ein- oder zweimal zusammenschlugen und dann innehielten", klatschte die Professorin überhaupt nicht. In diesem Jahr wurden die Unterrichtsstunden der Professorin wahrscheinlich von Umbridge inspiziert, nachdem diese zur Hogwarts-Großinquisitorin ernannt worden war. Falls das so war, muss Umbridge geglaubt haben, dass sie eine kompetente Lehrerin ist, da sie nicht suspendiert wurde. Schuljahr 1996–1997 thumb|left|143px|Die [[Professorin beim Verlassen der Bibliothek.]] Erneut beobachtete die Professorin 1996 die Zuordnung der Erstklässler. Sie saß an Professor Dumbledores linker Seite, in der Nähe von Rubeus Hagrid. Als Dumbledore die Wiedereinsetzung von Horace Slughorn als Zaubertrankmeister ankündigte, applaudierte sie vergnügt und lächelte ihn an. Allerdings applaudierte sie nicht, als Severus Snape zum Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ernannt wurde. Kurz vor Weihnachten ging die Professorin in die the Hogwarts-Bibliothek und sah nach Büchern, untersuchte die Regale, während sie durch die Gänge ging. Nach nur einem Bruchteil einer Minute fand sie die Bücher, die sie benötigte und verließ die Bibliothek und die Bücher schwebten hinter ihr her. thumb|210px|Die Professorin Arm in Arm mit einem Zauberer auf der [[Slug-Club Weihnachtsfeier.]] Wochen später besuchte die Professorin die Slug-Club Weihnachtsfeier, die von ihre offensichtlichen Freund und Kollegen Horace Slughorn gegeben wurde. Sie ging Arm in Arm mit einem weißhaarigen Zauberer, als Argus Filch die Feier unterbrach, Draco Malfoy hinter sich herzerrend. Nachdem Snape ihn herausführte, feierte die Professor weiter auf Feier und lächelte Flora und Hestia Carrow an. Nach der Schlacht auf dem Astronomieturm erhob die Professorin ihren Zauberstab zusammen mit den anderen Professoren und Schülern, um ihren Respekt für Albus Dumbledore zu zeigen und um das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen. Schuljahr 1997–1998 thumb|left|Die Lehrerin kurz vor der Schlacht. Die Professorin fuhr offensichtlich fort, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten während des Schuljahres 1997-1998, in welchem Severus Snape, den die Professorin nicht zu mögen schien, zum Schulleiter ernannt worden war, nach dem Todesser-Coup über das Zaubereiministerium. Am 1. Mai kam Harry Potter im Schloss an, um einen von Voldemorts Horkruxen zu zerstören, aber die Schlacht von Hogwarts begann kurz danach. Die Professorin half, Schloss Hogwarts zu verteidigen, nahm teil am Kampf. thumb|left|236px|Der Körper der Professorin in der [[Große Halle|Großen Halle.]] Sie lebte nicht mehr, um das Ende der Schlacht zu erleben in der Morgendämmerung des 2. Mai. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, bevor Voldemort kurzzeitig seine Streitkräfte zurückbeorderte, wurde die Professorin getötet, wahrscheinlich mit dem Todesfluch, da sie keine Anzeichen von externen Verletzungen aufwies. Ihr Körper wurde in die Große Halle gebracht, wo Sybill Trelawney, assistiert von Padma Patil, ihre Leiche mit einem Tuch bedeckte. Körperliche Beschreibung Die Professorin war eine hochgewachsene Hexe mit heller Haut, braunen Augen und brünettem Haar. Sie schien eine Vorliebe für die Farbe rot zu haben bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen so wie dem Weihnachtsball und der Slug-Club Weihnachtsfeier und schwarz als alltägliche Schulkleidung. Persönlichkeit und Eigenschaften thumb|right|250px|Die Professorin und [[Rubeus Hagrid applaudieren zur Rückkehr von Professor Slughorn.]] Die Professorin war eine intelligente Person, zu sehen, als sie anscheinend die kryptische Rede von Dolores Umbridge dekodierte und sich weigerte, für sie zu klatschen. Sie schien auch eine Abneigung gegen Severus Snape zu haben und applaudierte nicht bei seiner Beschäftigung als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, während sie glücklich klatschte und lächelte wegen der Rückkehr von Horace Slughorn. Ihre sanfte Seite zeigte sich, als Dumbledore Igor Karkaroff umarmte und sie warmherzig lächelte und als sie Arm in Arm ging mit einem weißhaarigen Zauberer während der Weihnachtsfeier. Sie könnte auch ein Bücherwurm gewesen sein, da sie in ein Buch schrieb anstatt dem geprobten Auftritt einiger Beauxbatons- und Durmstrangschüler zu beobachten und als sie 1996 die Bibliothek besuchte. Beziehungen Hogwarts-Mitarbeiter thumb|left|322px|[[Professor|Lehrer beim Weihnachtsball.]] Die Professorin schien eine gute Beziehung zum Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zu haben. Sie stand neben ihrem währen des Weihnachtsballs und grinste für sich, als er mit Minerva McGonagall zur Tanzfläche schritt. Sie saß auch bei ihrem während des Banketts zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres im Schuljahr 1996–1997. Sie schien auch befreundet zu sein mit Horace Slughorn, dem Zaubertrankmeister und Leiter des Hauses Slytherin. Sie applaudierte glücklich (was eine Seltenheit an sich war) für ihn, nachdem er seinen alten Job zurückerhalten hatte und besuchte seine Weihnachtsfeier. Die Professorin könnte auch eine Beziehung mit Sybill Trelawney gehabt haben, einer Seherin und Lehrerin für Wahrsagen. Sie saß bei ihr während des Banketts zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres 1995 und Trelawney war diejenige, die sich um ihren toten Körper kümmerte während der einstündigen Unterbrechung während der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Allerdings schien sie unfreundlich zu sein zu Severus Snape und Dolores Umbridge, für keinen von beiden klatschte sie während ihrer jeweiligen Ankündigungen als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im Gegensatz zu ihrem Applaus für Professor Slughorn. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|250px|Die unbekannte Professorin. *Sie könnte Bathsheda Babbling sein. Allerdings könnte sie eine bislang unbekannte Lehrerin sein oder eine Neubesetzung von Septima Vektor, Aurora Sinistra, Rolanda Hooch oder Irma Pince. Man geht jedoch davon aus, dass es Professor Bathsheda Babbling die das Fach Alte Runen unterrichtet ist. Sie könnte die Lehrerin sein von Fortgeschrittene Arithmantik-Studien, Altertumswissenschaften, Kunst, Muggelkunst, Ghulstudien, Theorie der Magie oder Xylomantie. *Die Professorin könnte ein Mitglied sein in einer der Abteilungen Astronomie, Kräuterkunde oder Verwandlung. *Eine andee Möglichkeit ist, dass die Professorin Alchemie unterrichtete. *Die Professorin war anwesend in der Szene, als die "Zauberstäbe erhoben" wurden in der Verfilmung von Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz. Auftritte *''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Spiel)'' *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Spiel)'' *''Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2)'' Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher es:Profesora de Hogwarts no identificada Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Hogwarts-Angestellte Kategorie:Unbekannte Hogwarts-Angestellte Hogwarts-Lehrerin Kategorie:Orden des Phönix-Verbündete Kategorie:Professoren Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Opfer Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Verheiratete Personen Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere